


Breathing

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [7]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: 4 7 8, Beating, Panic Attack, Punishment, breathing technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Mono always tries to be brave for his mama but that's never true.As he struggles to remain calm his best friend in the school comes to rescue him. To his surprise, she actually helps with something he's never known. All this with a simple breathe.
Series: Prompts of Randomness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Kudos: 27





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is called "Breathing". Write a story about breathing. So, I thought Mono fit the prompt well because I could imagine he deals with bad anxiety especially when there are so many eyes on him. 
> 
> P.S. Here's some more student Mono for the one that wanted more. ;P ~Proxy TK

Mama always said I was a great kid. I never showed fear and was by far the most curious child she’s ever seen. Though that’s kind of her to say, that is not true. By far, I was not a brave kid. 

In. Out.  _ Smack. _

In. Out.  _ Smack. _

I tried to control my breathing as another hit to my wrist shot pain up and through my already bruised arms. Even if the pain was burning almost like someone had thrown my arms into lava, I refused to let that overpower me. But that was very difficult as hot tears tried to spill from my eyes.

“Have you learned anything, Mono?” The Teacher hissed, gripped my wrist tightly causing me to whimper and drawback slightly. I knew I wanted to say no I didn’t because a slap on the wrist did nothing to teach us but I forced the thought down. 

Taking a shaky breath, I nodded showing her I understood. Her twisted smile crooked onto her face as she let go of my purple and red arms. That made me quickly roll my sleeves down to cover my broken arms. I didn’t need to look to know that dozens of eyes were lurking at me. 

It felt like ages of standing there in silence as thousands of eyes seemed to be on me. I could feel my breath become shallow as more tears threatened to fall but I refused as I held back the flood of crying. It would've been better if I could breathe but my chest felt too tight to even do that.

Luckily, I was saved by the bell as it rang loudly throughout the school. I was the first out of the room and I raced to the library. Not really but I was close to running as I walked to the thick wooden doors of the library. 

I peeked through the door as I opened the door slightly. My eyes strained to try and find where the librarian was. I loved her like an aunt but I did not need her to see me as hot tears began to spill from my eyes.

Hoping that the coast was clear, I moved an arm over my eyes. I was quick and quiet to try and rush to my secret hiding spot by the room seemed to be against me. With a step, the wood underneath my feet groaned and I froze. I knew well what was about to happen. 

At that moment, I could swear my heavy breathing stopped altogether as I looked in search of the librarian. Maybe I could make it to the spot if I ran but I didn’t know where she was. 

“Mono. You okay?” The librarian’s kind voice broke the silence from behind me. I turned and looked up at her as hot tears blurred my vision. My mistake was clear as I turned away to try and run but a soft hand swept me from my feet. 

Panic raced through me as I thrashed in the hand. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my heavy raspy breaths. Fear panged through me as I was afraid something would happen where I would be hurt again but it never came. Instead, my feet met wood that made me a bit relaxed and a faint voice. 

“Inhale to four counts,” The voice commanded and I did as it said as best as I could. Slowly drawing breath in, I closed my eyes still out of fear. Was I going to die when I opened my eyes? 

“Hold from seven counts,” The voice seemed more clear but it was still blocked by the racing beat in my ears. Doing as the voice said, I held my breath. My cheeks puffed as I held my breath as my senses began to come back a little more. I was shaking, I realized.

“Exhale for eight counts,” The voice spoke more softly as I exhaled heavily. It wasn’t like me to take advice from a strange yet familiar voice but I trusted its words. 

“Now repeat it. In to four, hold to seven, and out to eight,” The voice suggested as I finally registered whose voice was talking to me. My eyes cracked open and I looked up to see the librarian staring at me. I could see her green-brown eyes filled with worry and fear. Was she that worried for me?

A small smile formed on her face, seeing me slowly calming down as I inhaled, held, and exhaled. It shocked me quite a bit that the breathing thing she told me worked and soon enough, I was normal again. My face was no longer stained with tears as I looked to the teacher again.

“Better?” The kind librarian asked, her voice soft and quiet. I nodded in response quickly not wanting to disappoint her but she didn’t seem disappointed at all. She seemed relieved actually. 

“Thank goodness! You gave me a fright!” She chuckled patting my already messy hair. I didn’t really bother to brush it half the time. I looked away ashamed at her words though. At that look, she nudged me with her finger catching me off guard. 

“Earth to Mono. Ready that. 4 7 8. That way if it happens again, I would have to catch you again.” She explained. Confusion shifted my thoughts as I tilted my head at her. Did I run away from her? Now I feel bad if I did.

“Sorry if I ran…” I muttered just barely enough for her to hear. A small formed on her lips and she waved her hand to me. 

“Nonsense, Mono. I’m just glad you are okay.” She stated. A small smile formed on my face as I was relieved someone other than my mother carried for me. A thought came to my mind and I shied slightly, fumbling with my hands. 

“Would you… like to uh come over for dinner tonight?” I asked while stamping over my worlds slightly. The brightest smile that I’ve ever seen found her face as she nodded. 

“Thank you, Mono, now run to your spot before someone comes.” She shushed, nudging me away. I nodded quickly and jumped from her desk and landed softly on the floor. It wasn’t the first time I had to jump off her desk. 

It only took me a few moments to reach my secret hiding spot. I knew the library like the back of my hand and it also helped that I could go under some bookshelves. 

Upon reaching my spot, I sat at the hole in the floor and wall that reached into the kitchen. I watched as the chefs argued with one and another. Taking a moment, I did the breathing I just learned as the tension left my body. 

In to four. Hold to seven. Exhale to eight. Again.

In to four. Hold to seven. Exhale to eight. Again.

In to four. Hold to seven. Exhale to eight… finally, some relaxing in this nightmare of a school.


End file.
